DJ Zom-B
:For the similarly named zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2, see MC Zom-B. DJ Zom-B was a zombie encountered in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. The main difference from the regular Zombie is that he had five hats and a gold necklace, which acted like armor to protect him from any incoming damage. Because of this, he had an incredibly high toughness compared to other zombies. However, once these shields were gone, he acted as a normal Zombie. Overview The DJ Zom-B absorbs 640 damage per shot. He degrades at 60, 120, 180, 240, 300 (at which point, all the hats are gone), 360, 420, 480 (at which point, the necklace is gone), and 560. He finally is defeated at 640 damage per shot. Facebook description “Gruhhhh braaaains,” moans DJ Zom-B. It’s a succinct and telling expression of his overall worldview. - Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Facebook Page Encounters *Park-n-Perish: All levels except for 11 and 21 *Killjoy Park: All levels except for 9 and 19 *Sweaty Palms: All levels except for 1, 2, 6, 8, 18, 21 *U of Z: 11, 12, 15, 17 to 19, 20, 22 *Frostbite Falls: 3 to 7, 11, 12, 14, 18 to 23 *Mildew Meadow: 1, 6 to 9, 12 to 17, 20, 23 to 26 *Grey Matter Gardens: 1, 3 to 5, 8 to 12, 16, 17, 21, 22, 24 *The Sever Glades: 2, 4 to 9, 11, 13, 16, 17, 20, 21, 22, 24, 26 *The Sand Dooms: 1 to 6, 8, 10, 17 *Zombitorium Manor: 1, 2, 3, 6 to 10, 16 to 20 *Reclaiming lots: The Post Office Lot, The Cafe Lot, The Bamboo Lot and The Chilly Lot Strategies When first discovered, it is quite hard to deal with him, having a total of 32 health. Planting some Beets next to a Wall-nut should do. If you are not using Beets, let him get in the range of most of your plants and then freeze him with ZombiFreeze. This should take most of his hats off, leaving little left. In farther levels, Flaming Peas should easily take off all the hats without any ZombiFreeze needed. Once Bamboo Shoots are unlocked, DJ Zom-Bs becomes even much less of a threat, as one shot from a Bamboo Shoot can take out three of his hats at once. Finally, use Magnet Plant to steal his necklace. In Brainball, a wave of DJ Zom-Bs along with some other zombies are very deadly. They can horde around a Wall-nut and eat it quite fast. If there are some Beets nearby, you should try to freeze these plants as they deal quite a lot damage. If you wish to send in some Conga Leaders, it is best to let the DJ Zom-B take hits for the Conga Leader to protect them, thus leading more spawned Conga Dancers. Gallery DJZom-B.png|DJ Zom-B's first official photo DJ Hat.png|DJ Zom-B's trash (his red hat and damaged necklace) DJZomBInGame.PNG|DJ Zom-B in-game DJZomBAllHatsNoNecklace.PNG|DJ Zom-B with all of his hats but without a necklace DJ 1st.png|First degrade DJ 2nd.png|Second degrade DJ 3rd.png|Third degrade DJ 4th.png|Fourth degrade DJ 5.png|Fifth degrade DJ.gif|Animated DJ Zom-B Screen Shot 2017-01-11 at 3.16.29 PM.png|DJ Zom-B in the comic Boom Boom Mushroom Trivia *He walked differently from other zombies, as he half walked and half danced. *His original name was the "Mad Hatter Zombie," which explains why he had so many hats. **The beta name might be a reference to the Mad Hatter, a character in the famous novel, Alice in Wonderland. *If one looks closely, they can see that he has a golden tooth. *He has the most degrades (nine) compared to any other zombie. **Five of them are the hats being taken off, and the others are the necklace degrades and the zombie degrade. **This is the most degrades of any plant or zombie in the entire franchise. *Various pieces of artwork depict his necklace as a circle with a flipped "Z" in the middle, but in-game, it is a golden skull. *It is unknown how the Magnet Plant magnetizes the gold necklace, since the necklace is around his neck and gold is a non-magnetic metal. *The face of his necklace changes when it degrades. *His name resembles that of DJ Pon-3, also named Vinyl Scratch, from the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *His name and appearance might be an inspiration for MC Zom-B's name and appearance. ru:DJ ЗОМ-Б Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures zombies Category:Zombies with "High" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Category:Headwear zombies